Yu-Gi-Oh! Destiny Board Traveler
Yu-Gi-Oh! Destiny Board Traveler is a game created by Konami for the Gambeboy Advance system, and is based on the Yu-Gi-Oh! manga series. In this game, players can compete against computer controlled opponents or their friends for control of the Destiny Board. The game combines the Yu-Gi-Oh! Trading Card Game and a 4x4 game board. Each game board has a different theme, determined to by the character it belongs to. According to the instruction booklet for the game, Grandpa Trusdale created Destiny Board and this is evident from him commentating throughout each game and being able to use his Super Power to alter the rules for the game. Setting-up the Game On the Title Screen, players choose whether the game will be singleplayer (1 Player) or multiplayer using 1-3 Gamboy Advance Game Link cables (2 Players - 4 Players) and can access the Options screen to change various game setting. The number of players is selected by pressing the SELECT button on the Gameboy system, and a game pack was required per person to play. In games where there is only 2 or 3 players, the computer will contol the other characters. Pressing the START button allows the players to select characters and set-up the Destiny Board. In multiplayer games, each player choose his/her own character from those available, but Player 1 chooses the set-up of the Destiny Board from those available, as well as the win conditions. Flow of the Action After setting up the game and confirming the win conditions, the action starts. The order of the players' turns are determined randomly at the start of the game and throughout the game Grandpa Trusdale gives a running commentary on each player's actions. Each player is given an intial hand of monster cards (no magic or taps cards are used in this game) and from this hand players choose the cards they will set on the special Summon Die that is thrown at the end of each players turn. Player actions At the start of each player's turn one card is drawn that respective player's deck (There is no limit to the number of cards in each player's deck) and a mini menu appears at the bottom of the screen. This menu enables players to set up to six of their available monsters on the Summon Die or view the destiny board from various prespectives. When a player rolls the Summon Die their character either moves or stays on their current square depending on the roll result. Characters 12 characters from the Yu-Gi-Oh! series appear in Destiny Board; however, only 8 are initially available. The other four must be unlocked by entering specific passwords on the Title Screen. Super Powers These are special abilities players can occationally use during a game to tip the odds in their favour for one turn. Super Powers do not have to be activated on the turn they are awarded but for most of the characters it is more beneficial to do so. Also, some charcters abilities mimic magic or trap cards from Yu-Gi-Oh! TCG. Yugi Unlock: Available Super Power: Change of Heart Effect: Yugi can claim one random monster from anywhere on the Destiny Board. Succcesful changes award Yugi with Victory Stars Stars for monsters belonging to another player are transferred from the original owner to Yugi. Joey Wheeler Unlock: Available Super Power: Re-roll summon dice Effect: Joey can decided whether or not to re-roll the dice after his initial roll. Seto Kaiba Unlock: Available Super Power: Crush Card Effect: Kaiba can destroy all monsters of 1500+ attack points in his opponents' hands. Mai Valantine Unlock: Available Super Power: Aromatics Effect: Mai can use her old card trick to identify all the monsters of the Level Map she is currently on. Mokuba Kaiba Unlock: Available Super Power: Pilager Effect: Mokuba can take one monster from each of his opponents. Yami Yugi Unlock: Password Super Power: Shadow Power Effect: Yami uses the Millenium Puzzle to increase his chances of rolling the Star face on the Summon Die. Yami Bakura Unlock: Password Super Power: Soul Absorption Effect: Bakura uses the Millenium Ring to take 1/8 of the Life Points from each opponent. Kaibaman Unlock: Password Super Power: Miss a Turn Effect: All opponents lose their next turn. Dark Magician Girl Unlock: Available Special Ability: Magician's Unite Effect: D.M. Girl can call upon either Dark Magician, Dark Paladin or the Magician of Black Chaos to help her win spaces on the Destiny Board. Grandpa Unlock: Password Special Ability: Rule change Effect: As the creator of Destiny Board, Grandpa will randomly increase or decrease the number of Victory Stars needed to win. Maximillion Pegasus Unlock: Available Special Ability: Mirror Force Effect: Pegasus can redirect Life Point damage back at his opponent. Rebecca Unlock: Available Super Power: Switch Effect: All players are warped to random spaces on the Destiny Board. Stages The stages of Destiny Board Traveler are made of Level Maps and Linkage Maps. The game board itself is a 4x4 square walkway. The corners of the board are known as Special zones, because different events occur when they're landed on. They are also where the players begin the game. Linkage maps These are the formations in which maps can be arranged. At first only a single board map is available; but up to six more map types can be unlocked as players win with different characters in 1 Player mode. When all seven maps are available, players can play with up to 8 fields at a time. Level maps These are the areas which make up the Destiny Board itself. Each one is based on different locations from the manga series or generally specific to their respective characters. With the exception of the intial stage, Domino Park, these maps must be unlocked by winning with specific characters. Also only 7 new maps can be unlocked per game file, for a total of 8 fields. Domino Park Unlock: Available Special zone: Recieve 1,000 Life Points Domino Pier Unlock: Joey Wheeler Special zone: Death Meteor strikes a random player with random damage Outer Space Unlock: Seto Kaiba Special zone: Players recieve oxygen for the next 5 turns If a player's oxygen is not replenished within 5 turns, they will lose 1,000 Life Points per turn until they do. Desert Unlock: Mai Valentine Special zone: A random monster from the sandy side of the board may be sent to the Graveyard, causing the player lose all the stars for that monster. Kaiba Land Unlock: Mokuba Kaiba Special zone: The player rolls two dice with the B''' button. The outcome of the roll determines the effect of the zone. '''02 Opponents lose 3,000 Life Points 03 Gain three Victory Stars 04 Nothing happens! 05 May claim one wild monster from anywhere on the Destiny Board 06 Lose 100 Life Points for each Victory Star you possess 07 Nothing happens! 08 Lose 100 Life Points for each Victory Star you possess 09 Draw 2 cards 10 Lose 3/4 of your Life Points 11 Nothing happens! 12 Gain 10 Victory Stars Note: This stage is infact Death T. 4 from Yu-Gi-Oh! volume 5. Inside the Puzzle Unlock: Yami Yugi Special zone: Warp to a random space on the Destiny Board Graveyard Unlock: Yami Bakura Special zone: A defeated player is revived Kaiba Corporation Unlock: Kaibaman Special zone: Character watches the Kaibaman show Chicago Unlock: Dark Magician Girl Special zone: All cards on the Destiny Board field are shuffled and are randomly placed face-down. Above Tibet Unlock: Grandpa Trusdale Special zone: The player loses all the cards in his/her hand and must draw 5 more. Note: It is unknown how may cards each player has in their initial deck, as no one ever runs out of cards. Toon World Unlock: Pegasus Special zone: All Victory Star totals are raised to match that of the leader. Dice Types In Destiny Board Traveler there are two types of die, a Summon Die and a Duel Die. Summon Die The Summon die is the one players place their monster cards on. The player can put from 0 to 6 monsters on the die, and the level of those monsters determine the number of spaces they move (e.g. if Blue-eyes White Dragon lands face up on the die, the player moves 8 spaces). The die has one Star face and five regular faces. If a player repeatedly taps the A''' button, the chances of rolling the Star face increase. Duel Die The Duel Die is only used in the duels for control over a space. It can tip the duel in a player's favour or prevent them summoning any monsters at all. The die has one '''Attack/Defence reversal face, one reduce Attack/Defence face, and four miss faces. 7 Duels To obtain control of a creep or opponent space, players must attack the currently occupying monster with their own one. Players use the monster whose card was face-up when the Summon Die was rolled. Players can choose to Attack, Defend or pass during duels. Like the Yu-Gi-Oh! TCG the monsters' Attack and Defence total determines the outcome of the duel over all. But, the Duel Dice which is rolled by both players at the end of the duel can determine the outcome this the attack/defence match-up. The victorious monster will either be summoned to the space or remain there, while the other monster is either returned to its owner's hand or sent to the graveyard. If the duel ends in a tie, both monsters are sent to the graveyard and the space becomes open to all takers. Note: Card Game reference Like the TCG, L5+ can only be used in a duel if the player can pay the required sacrifice cost. L5 and L6: 1 monster L7+: 2 monsters Ultimate Dragon, F.G.D and God cards: 3 monsters Category:Video Games